List of Paramedics characters (History of Margovya)
This is a list of the notable characters who played a role in the Margovyan medical emergency-based comedy-drama series . The series currently stars , , , , , , and as the seven members of the paramedics division of Western Junction, a government-funded medical emergency services organization based in Greendrop City, New Marginalia. It also stars a wide range of recurring characters and former main characters. Western Junction Paramedics Structure The Western Junction is a fictional government-funded medical emergency services organization based in Greendrop City, New Marginalia. The organization's director works directly below the Mayor of Greendrop City, but the funds used for medical supplies, ambulance and the salaries of the employees is taken from the local government of the New Marginalia province (i.e. the Office of the Governor). Western Junction is divided into two: The agents (who attend to calls at the official Western Junction Hotline), and the paramedics (who actually respond to emergency calls as forwarded to them by the agents). The Western Junction Paramedics (or simply called the Paramedics), currently follows a hierarchical structure for exactly seven members, wherein each role is distributed to them according to their age. ; Leader The oldest of the group is always the leader of the Paramedics division. He or she works directly under the director, and gives out instructions to the group whenever there is an operation. Since the maximum age admissible to the organization without additional requirements is 26 (anyone age 27 to 34 is required to have five years experience (ten years for anyone age 35 above) as a paramedic, lifeguard, nurse, first-aid volunteer, or any premedical and paramedical job, and working for 3 years as a paramedic and 3 years as a nurse accounts for six years of experience), it is safely presumed that any new eligible and qualified member of the Paramedics who turned out to be older than the rest of the group will be able to lead a group of paramedics on his or her first year on the team. Here is a list of members who became a leader of the Paramedics: ; Assistant Leader As the title suggests, the assistant leader serves as assistant to the leader of the group, although his or her main job is to answer calls from the agents (who run the Western Junction Hotline), and then call the nearest hospital from the site of the accident (should the incident necessitate a trip to the hospital), so that the said hospital could accommodate the patient. In the rare event that the oldest group is new or is serving for only 1 year in the Paramedics, the person who had been working the longest gets to be assistant leader. If the person who had been a Paramedic the longest is already the leader of the group, then the second eldest member assumes assistant-leadership, regardless of experience as a Paramedic. Here is a list of the members who, at one point in the series, became assistant leaders: Current Cast Former Cast Gallery ;Current Cast PyotrBorodin.jpg|Pyotr Borodin (2012-present) AndzhelaPamukova.jpg|Andzhela Pamukova (2010-present) DmitriyaShevchova.jpg|Dmitriya Shevchova (2015-present)|link=Dmitriya Shevchova (History of Margovya) OlgaGrisenko.jpg|Olga Grisenko (2015-present)|link=Olga Grisenko (History of Margovya) YelenaPorsenko.jpg|Yelena Porsenko (2010-present) AnaMarkova.jpg|Ana Markova (2011-present) IrinaBerezovskaya.jpg|Irina Berezovskaya (2016-present) ;Former Cast ; KirilTramvitumov.jpg|Kiril Tramvitumov (1973-1975) SimonShevchenko.jpg|Simon Shevchenko (1973-1976) Margovya.jpg|Borislav Fedenko (1973-1976) AnaShchpalova.jpg|Ana Shchpalova (1973-1978) MikhailPankavuranov.jpg|Mikhail Pankavuranov (1973-1984)|link=Mikhail Pankavuranov (History of Margovya) VyacheslavaRavilovskaya.jpg|Vyacheslava Ravilovskaya (1973-1986) PavelOrkov.jpg|Pavel Orkov (1973-2006) IlyaPetrovich.jpg|Ilya Petrovich (1975-1981) IlyaOrlovsky.jpg|Ilya Orlovsky (1976-1985) MilenaQuebadieva.jpg|Milena Quebadieva (1976-1988) LyudmilaPetrova.jpg|Lyudmila Paterova (1978-1983) MarkPolitov.jpg|Mark Politov (1981-1987) KazimirUlabrov.jpg|Kazimir Ulabrov (1983-1997) IvanRadoslavovsky.jpg|Ivan Radoslavovsky (1984-1994) AnastasiyBarfolomeyev.jpg|Anastasiy Barfolomeyev (1985-1992) KonradMaryanov.jpg|Konrad Maryanov (1986-1990) RaisaKorovina.jpg|Raisa Korovina (1987-1991) RaisaPortorenko.jpg|Raisa Portorenko (1988-1998) KaraMashkhadovskaya.jpg|Kara Mashkhadovskaya (1990-1997) DorofeoMartinov.jpg|Dorofeo Martinov (1991-2003) RostislavAbramov.jpg|Rostislav Abramov (1992-2006) KlaraViktorova.jpg|Klara Viktorova (1994-2004) KarlKhristenko.jpg|Karl Khristenko (1997-2002) MartinMovchovsky.jpg|Martin Movchovsky (1997-2009) DzhamilaTarapova.jpg|Dzhamila Tarapova (1998-2005) GeorgiyDostalinsky.jpg|Georgiy Dostalinsky (2002-2010) AmandaNegotova.jpg|Amanda Negotova (2003-2010) UstinKubasov.jpg|Ustin Kubasov (2004-2011) MarkVizinsky.jpg|Mark Vizinsky (2005-2012) BorislavaPorsenko.jpg|Borislava Porsenko (2006-2012) IrinaRasapinskaya.jpg|Irina Rasapinskaya (2006-2016) RadoslavaOrentalova.jpg|Radoslava Orentalova (2009-2012) AndzhelaAntonova.jpg|Andzhela Antonova (2012-2015) OlegLazarevsky.jpg|Oleg Lazarevsky (2012-2015) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Paramedics (History of Margovya)